CHAPERONE
by Chizawa95
Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang Pengusaha Muda yang sukses dan Sungmin ialah sosok yang sedang gagal dalam masalah cinta. Tapi ketika ia melihat Sungmin sedang menggerutu di pinggiran perusahaannya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Dan saat itulah kisah perjuangan Kyuhyun dalam meraih hati Sungminpun berlanjut! KyuMin, Romance, Comedy.


CHAPERONE

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Length : Chaptered.

.

GS

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 1

.

Sungmin tertegun menatap sosok pria yang kini berada di depannya. Matanya melirik ke atas meja dan menatap sebuah cincin sudah tergeletak disana. "Apa ini?"

Sungmin kembali mendongak dan menatap pria di hadapannya. Mata bening miliknya masih terus menuntut jawaban pada pria itu.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Bahu Sungmin langsung terkulai tak bertenaga. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang aneh akibat menahan tangis. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba.."

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba. Aku sudah ingin berpisah sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Sosok pemuda yang nampak tak berdosa itupun masih bersandar dengan santainya di punggung kursi. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasih. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi padamu."

"Tapi.. Apa artinya kau melamarku 6 bulan yang lalu kalau pada akhirnya kau meminta berpisah seperti ini?"

Tarikan nafas yang cukup panjang terdengar dari mulut pria tersebut. "Ya hanya anggap itu sebagai kelalaianku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyimpan cincinku beserta milikmu. Aku tak keberatan."

Sungmin mendongak saat pria itu mulai berdiri. "Semoga kau menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi.. Kurasa itu akan sulit." Ucapnya angkuh.

Sungmin terperangah. Kini pemuda itu baru saja meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan tidak manusiawi. Sungmin meraih cincin yang ada di atas meja dan memegangnya. Matanya dan telapak tangannya bergetar memandangi cincin tersebut. "Dia.. Bagaimana bisa dia.." Suara Sungmin terdengar tersendat-sendat.

"BRENGSEK!"

Mata itu terbuka lebar dan sosok Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu memimpikan hal itu sih?! Ini sudah berjalan satu tahun. Dan kebrengsekan pemuda itu masih terus menganggunya. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya dan menggerutu kesal. Matanya melirik jam waker yang ada di sampingnya.

"MWO?!"

Sungmin langsung melempar guling dan selimutnya saat matanya melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Hari ini ada wawancara pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea. Perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang IT. Dengan langkah yang dibuat selebar-lebar mungkin ia segera menyabet handuk dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Memang tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk mandi. 10 menit kemudian Sungmin sudah keluar dan langsung menuju lemari pakaian. Wajahnya kian memucat saat tak juga ia temukan baju yang harus ia kenakan selama sesi wawancara hari ini. Dengan panik ia melempar keluar semua baju untuk menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dan pada akhirnya baju itu ia temukan. Setelah memakai baju. Sungmin langsung meraih map berisikan data diri keperluan melamar serta tas miliknya dan kemudian pergi.

Wanita manis itu berjalan setengah berlari hingga sampai di lampu lalu lintas. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya dan kemudian menatap lampu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berubah warna menjadi tanda untuk menyebrang bagi pejalan kaki.

Saat lampu itu sudah berubah warna. Sungmin dengan segera melangkah untuk menyebrang menuju halte. Setibanya di halte. Sungmin terpaksa berdiri karena kursi tunggu yang ada disana sudah penuh. Ketika bus sudah tiba. Dengan cepat ia masuk dan segera duduk. Sungmin tersenyum lega saat ia mendapat kursi di dalam bus ini. Setidaknya dia tak perlu lagi berdiri layaknya saat di Halte tadi.

Sungmin melirik kearah ibu-ibu yang tengah berdiri dan sedang menggendong anaknya disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi bus dan memang tak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa. Melihat ibu-ibu itu entah kenapa membuat Sungmin tak tega.

"Ahjumma!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak. Membuat ibu tersebut menoleh. "Silahkan duduk disini."

Sungmin tersenyum sopan pada Ibu tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia masih akan tetap berdiri. Setibanya di tujuan. Sungmin langsung berlari kecil menuju gedung kantor tempat ia akan melakukan wawancara kerja. Sungmin kembali melihat jam tangannya dan mendesah kalut saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul wawancara dimulai.

Saat sudah berada di dalam kantor. Ia segera menuju meja resepsionis dan menyodorkan map yang sudah ia bawa. "Permisi. Saya Lee Sungmin yang akan mengikuti wawancara pada hari ini."

"Maaf nona. Waktu untuk menyerahkan formulir serta data diri lainnya sudah ditutup setengah jam yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Sungmin merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing. "Jadi.. Apa tidak bisa?"

"Maaf nona. Ini sudah menjadi peraturan. Mungkin Anda bisa mengikuti tes wawancara di lain kesempatan."

Sungmin sudah mau menangis saat itu. Bagaimana nasibnya? Ini semua karena ia bangun kesiangan akibat mimpi sialan itu lagi! "Baiklah saya mengerti. Tapi.. Apa bisa kalian simpan dulu formulir saya ini? Saya mohon." Sungmin sudah menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf Nona. Kami tidak bisa menyimpannya."

"Saya mohon! Setidaknya simpan dulu datanya. Saya mohon."

Kedua petugas resepsionis itu saling bertukar pandang untuk sesaat. "Baiklah kami akan menyimpannya. Tapi kami tidak menjamin anda akan diterima. Karena bagaimanapun anda sudah terlambat dan tak mungkin mengikuti wawancara yang merupakan syarat penerimaan."

Sungmin mampu sedikit bernafas lega mendengar ucapan resepsionis tersebut. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk hormat pada Resepsionis itu dan keluar dari gedung.

Langkahnya gontai dan tak bertenaga. Sejujurnya saja ia sudah berlatih sungguh-sungguh untuk wawancara kali ini. Tapi malah dia yang datang terlambat. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa hidupnya selalu sial?!

**KREK! **

sungmin hampir terjatuh saat itu. Ia menoleh kearah sepatunya dan kembali umpatan kasar keluar dari bibirnya. Apa lagi ini?! Hak sepatunya patah! Luar biasa!

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Banyak mata yang nampak menatapnya dengan aneh. Dengan cepat dan menahan malu. Sungmin melepas sepatu tersebut dan berlari cepat hingga tiba di salah satu pinggiran gedung. Ia duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari semen tersebut dan mulai melihat kondisi sepatunya.

"Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Ujarnya memelas sembari menatap sepatu tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobil yang dikendarainya tepat di depan perusahaan miliknya. Pemuda itu langsung turun dan memberikan kunci mobil pada seorang petugas yang sudah berdiri disana. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan ini setelah kurang lebih 6 tahunan ia menempuh pendidikan di Kanada.

"Oh Cho Kyuhyun sajangnim.. Selamat datang di perusahaan. Senang melihat anda kembali."

Seorang pria paruh baya kisaran 40 tahunan datang menyapa Kyuhyun tepat di depan pintu utama gedung. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi Tuan Go." Balas Kyuhyun sopan pada karyawan yang bisa dibilang begitu senior tersebut.

Memang benar jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah Direktur Utama perusahaan saat ini. Namun hal itu tak akan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang angkuh. Apalagi untuk orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Mari Sajangnim.. Saya antar masuk."

Tuan Go segera menjulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan masuk. Namun baru selangkah Kyuhyun berjalan. Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Huaaa.. Ottokae?! Aishhh.. Sepatu ini kenapa?!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang sedang duduk di pinggiran gedungnya.

Kyuhyun seketika memposisikan tubuhnya benar-benar menghadap wanita itu. "Dia.. Siapa?"

Tuan Go terkesiap saat Kyuhyun mempertanyakan wanita yang nampak menggerutu sedikit keras itu. Wajah tuanya mulai memucat. Apa ini? Apa Kyuhyun akan memarahinya karena membiarkan sosok mengganggu itu berkeliaran di Perusahaan?

"Eum.. Itu.. Dia.. Sepertinya hanya seorang pelamar. Kalau anda merasa terganggu. Biar saya panggil satpam untuk mengusirnya."

"Ah bukan.. Bukan.. Bukan.. Jangan panggil satpam." Cegah Kyuhyun secepat mungkin.

Matanya terus memandangi sosok yang nampak menghempas-hempaskan Highheelsnya disana.

"Tuan Go.."

"Ah iya Sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis masih menatap sosok disana.

"Anda bisa masuk terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Tuan Go.

"Ne? Apa.. Anda mempunyai urusan lain?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Tuan Go yang makin menatapnya bingung.

"Hanya sedikit keperluan.. Tapi.. Apa permintaanku sangat memberatkan anda?"

Tuan Go buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak. Saya izin masuk duluan sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Oh.. Nona tunggu dulu."

Kyuhyun segera mencegat salah satu karyawan wanita yang tidak sengaja lewat di sekitarnya. Membuat sang karyawan terbelalak kaget ketika seorang Direktur Utama tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Iya Tuan?"

Kyuhyun menatap sang karyawan penuh keraguan. Apa dia tidak kelewatan?

"Eum.. Begini. Aku dengar setiap karyawan membawa salinan mereka masing-masing seperti baju ganti ketika mereka akan pulang dan semacamnya. Apa.. Kalian juga membawa sepatu cadangan?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada si Karyawan. Namun pandangan matanya masih terus-terusan mengawasi sesosok wanita disana.

"Ya.. Kami selalu membawa salinan dan juga sepatu cadangan. Tapi itu ada di loker para karyawan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menunjuk wanita yang sedari tadi ia pandangi itu pada si karyawan.

"Kau lihat wanita disana? Aku ingin kau meminjamkan sepatumu padanya. Jangan khawatir.. Nanti akan kuganti. Apa bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sang Karyawan nampak bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Terima Kasih.. Dan juga.. Katakan padanya kalau dia harus datang lagi besok. Bilang kalau dia diterima menjadi karyawan di perusahaan ini. Dan satu lagi.. Jangan katakan kalau aku yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini. Aku yakin kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik."

"Baik sajangnim. Tapi saya permisi untuk mengambil sepatu saya terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan si karyawan berjalan mengambil sepatunya sementara Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sudut pintu masuk perusahaan. Tidak lama dari itu sang karyawan kembali muncul dan menganggukkan kepalanya hormat kearahnya lalu mulai berjalan menuju seorang wanita disana.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh. Kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mendapati ekspresi bingung dari wajah wanita itu. Nampak disana si Wanita tengah membungkuk seperti berterima kasih berulang-ulang kali pada si Karyawan yang dia perintahkan.

"Tuan.. Saya sudah melakukan semua yang anda perintahkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pada si Karyawan yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Untuk sepatumu.. Kau bisa menghubungi bendahara perusahaan untuk menagihnya. Kurasa kau bisa kembali bekerja sekarang."

Sang Karyawan kembali membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum dia pergi. Si Karyawan kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuan.."

"Ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah si Karyawan yang kembali memanggilnya. Karena sesungguhnya kini ia masih menatap sosok wanita disana.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya pada si Karyawan.

"Nama nona itu.. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Kurasa Tuan ingin mengetahui namanya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Si Karyawan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sementara itu Kyuhyun kembali menatap sosok disana dengan senyuman. Memandangi sosok yang sedang tersenyum bahagia tersebut. Sepertinya berita kalau dia diterima menjadi karyawan disini membuatnya begitu senang.

"Lee Sungmin.. Jadi itu namanya." Gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah masuk. Setibanya di depan meja resepsionis. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh bungkukkan hormat dari pegawai yang ada disana. "Selamat pagi Sajangnim." Ucap kedua pegawai itu penuh hormat.

Kyuhyun membalas salam hormat dari pegawainya dengan seulas senyum kecil dan langsung mengatakan keperluannya. "Bisa aku meminta semua data diri para pelamar yang datang hari ini?"

Kedua pegawai itu lagi-lagi saling berpandangan. "Tapi Tuan.. Formulir akan digunakan sebagai keperluan tes wawancara hari ini."

Kyuhyun diam untuk sesaat. "Kalau begitu hanya antarkan copy-annya saja ke ruanganku. Kurasa itu bisa diatur kan? Aku tunggu secepatnya. Dan oh ya satu lagi.."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan kembali melangkah pergipun kini menoleh lagi. "Pastikan semua formulir para pelamar yang datang hari ini sampai ke ruanganku tanpa terkecuali. Paham?"

"Baik Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan para pegawainya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju ruangannya. Setelah keluar dari lift yang tadi ia naiki. Ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang segera menyodorkan sebuah map padanya. "Ini semua rekap kegiatan dan beberapa project yang baru akan dilaksanakan oleh perusahaan sesuai permintaan anda Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menerima map tersebut dan kembali berjalan. Ia membaca sekali lewat halaman pertama yang ada di map tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan laporan project pembangunan Cabang di daerah HongDae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Proses pembangungan sudah mencapai 90%. Mungkin dalam waktu 2 bulan ke depan sudah bisa diresmikan. Laporan keseluruhannya akan segera saya antar ke ruangan anda." Jawab pegawai yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Araso. Eum.. Tuan Kim."

"Ya Sajangnim?"

"Bisa kau panggil Ketua divisi yang khusus melakukan penyaringan karyawan ke ruanganku secepatnya?"

"Baiklah Sajangnim.. Akan saya panggil secepatnya."

"Bagus." Ucap Kyuhyun saat setelah pegawainya itu sudah beringsut untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Setibanya ia di depan ruangannya. Kyuhyun kembali disambut dengan bungkukkan hormat dari Sekretaris yang berada di depan ruangannya. "Ini beberapa jadwal anda satu minggu ke depan, Sajangnim." Tukas si Sekretaris seraya menyodorkan sebuah map pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mengambil map tersebut.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dan cukup lama mengamati kondisi ruangan tersebut. "Kurasa ruangan ini perlu renovasi ulang. Selera Appa benar-benar buruk." Ucapnya lalu segera duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi tersebut. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pagi hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Dia tidak terburu-buru lagi seperti kemarin karena ia sudah memasang alarm sejak pukul 4 pagi. Lagi pula kebahagiannya begitu lengkap karena hari ini ia akan datang kembali ke perusahaan tempat ia melamar kemarin. Setelah diberitahu oleh seorang karyawan kalau ia bisa datang kembali hari ini saat ia sedang membetulkan sepatunya. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah, sore harinya ada telepon masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan ternyata itu benar-benar dari perusahaan. Entah bagaimana caranya Sungmin harus bersyukur. Ternyata kemarin bukanlah hari kesialannya melainkan hari keberuntungannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perusahaan. Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin menebar senyuman. Ia bertekat akan giat bekerja dan tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan Tuhan dan Perusahaan tersebut padanya.

Sesampainya di gedung perusahaan. Sungmin langsung menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan perihal pekerjaannya disini. "Selamat Pagi."

Kedua pegawai yang kemarin juga sedikit berurusan dengan Sungminpun mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa orang ini kembali datang? "Anda datang lagi?" Tanya salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

"Ne. Saya mendapat telepon kemarin sore kalau saya sudah bisa bekerja mulai hari ini."

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Kedua pegawai itu begitu tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia sedang bercanda? "Benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda?" Tanya si pegawai sembari membuka buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin. Nama saya Lee Sungmin."

Pegawai itu melihat-lihat buku tamu yang ada di mejanya. "Lee Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin.. Mana ya nama anda. Eum.. Lee.. Oh ada!"

Pegawai itu kembali mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Sungmin lekat. "Nona Lee Sungmin. Ya disini tertera nama anda. Tapi.. Tidak diberitahu anda harus menghadap ke divisi mana. Disini hanya ada perintah kalau ketika anda sudah datang. Anda diminta untuk.."

Pegawai itu menggantung ucapannya. "Untuk? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Anda diminta untuk menghadap Direktur secara langsung."

"Apa? Di.. Direktur?"

Sungmin tergagap. Direktur? Kenapa? Tidakkah sedikit aneh ketika seorang pegawai baru yang semestinya hanya melapor pada salah satu divisi dimana ia akan ditempatkan malah jadinya harus menghadap Direktur terlebih dahulu.

"Ke.. Kenapa? Apa.. Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya bertanya seperti ini. Tapi apa setiap perekrutan pegawai baru harus menghadap Direktur terlebih dahulu sebelum bekerja?"

"Kami tidak tahu untuk itu. Karena Direktur perusahaan ini baru saja berganti. Mungkin ini salah satu metode baru dari Direktur kami saat ini." Jelas si Pegawai.

Sungmin membentuk mulutnya seperti 'o' saat mendengar penuturan si Pegawai. "Baiklah. Tapi boleh saya tahu ruangan Direktur ada di lantai berapa ya?"

"Anda bisa langsung naik lift menuju lantai 12. Setelah itu silahkan tanya pada pegawai yang ada disana. Pasti akan diberitahu."

"Ah baiklah. Terima Kasih."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam sebelum berlalu dari sana dan segera menuju itu di ruangannya. Kyuhyun hanya terlihat berdiam diri tak melakukan apa-apa. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap jam kecil yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Setibanya di perusahaan tadi ia langsung menyampaikan pesan pada bagian Resepsionis agar menyuruh Pegawai Baru bernama Lee Sungmin untuk datang menghadapnya langsung setibanya ia di perusahaan. Tapi kenapa tidak datang-datang juga?

**TOK **

**TOK **

"Ah iya?! Masuk!" Kyuhyun langsung beringsut sigap saat suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu. Dan tidak lama dari itu sekretarisnya muncul.

"Sajangnim. Pegawai Baru bernama Lee Sungmin sudah tiba. Apa bisa langsung dipersilahkan masuk?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ya. Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik Sajangnim."

Sekretaris itu memberi salam pada Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dan tidak lama dari itu sosok perempuan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu muncul disana. Sungmin menundukkan kepala pada si Sekretaris sebelum sekretaris tersebut menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Sungmin sedikit melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Annyeonghaseo Sajangnim. Lee Sungmin imnida." Hormat Sungmin memberi salam.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di posisinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan mulai mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Duduklah disana. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan menuju sofa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk disana. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sedikit. Kenapa Direktur masih berdiri disana? Saat Kyuhyun tersadar kalau Sungmin tengah memperhatikannya yang hanya diam di tempat. Dengan cepat ia merubah sikapnya dan langsung ikut duduk di sofa.

"Sudah tahu namaku?"

Sungmin buru-buru mendongak saat Kyuhyun bertanya. "Ne. Cho Kyuhyun Sajangnim." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Sungmin benar-benar gugup saat ini. Dihadapkan dengan Direktur Utama benar-benar membuatnya hampir lemas di tempat. Untung saja ia sempat bertanya pada sekretaris di depan sana mengenai nama Direktur mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar Sungmin mengetahui namanya. "Ah baiklah langsung saja. Seperti yang kau ketahui mengenai pemanggilanmu dari Perusahaan untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya ini merupakan salah satu perekrutan yang tidak melalui tes wawancara. Melainkan melalui tes seleksi berkas saja."

"Ne?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Selain tes wawancara.. Juga ada tes lewat jalur lain ya? Dia baru tahu.

Kyuhyun tahu penjelasannya agak aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa ia harus mengatakan kalau Sungmin diterima bekerja karena dirinya yang mau perempuan itu untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap sebagai Direktur Mata Keranjang.

"Eum iya. Aku adalah Direktur baru disini. Jadi banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Dan salah satunya mengenai perekrutan tenaga kerja baru. Dan tujuanku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk sedikit melakukan wawancara. Bisa dikatakan Ini wawancara setelah kau diterima bekerja." Terang Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum hangat.

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menitipkan formulir serta data diri pada pihak resepsionis tidaklah salah. "Saya mengerti Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun langsung meraih map berisikan data diri Sungmin dan bersiap untuk melancarkan sejumlah pertanyaan. "Lee Sungmin. Umur 26 tahun. Sebelumnya pernah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang makanan siap saji sebagai seorang akuntan. Nilai akademik dan non-akademik semasa menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi negeri cukup bagus dan menjadi salah satu dari 20 lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya. Lalu.."

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. "Masih Single.. Benar? Data yang ada padaku sudah benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Khusus untuk hal terakhir ia benar-benar senang mengetahuinya.

"Ne. Semua data disana sudah benar." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun tertegun mendapat senyuman manis seperti itu. Ia buru-buru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada map yang ada di tangannya.

"Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

"Apa?"

"Ah bukan.. Maksudku apa motivasimu dalam bekerja?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat hilang kendali saat ini. Ya Tuhan.. Pertanyaan bodoh apa yang hampir ia tanyakan?

"Motivasi saya dalam bekerja adalah keluarga saya. Saya akan selalu fokus dalam menjalankan tugas serta tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Bagi saya profesionalitas dalam pekerjaan adalah junjungan tertinggi yang saya pegang dalam berkarir." Terang Sungmin lancar dan penuh percaya diri. Akhirnya kalimat yang sudah ia latih berminggu-minggu sebagai persiapan untuk mengikuti wawancara keluar juga.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup disini saja wawancaranya. Aku akan langsung saja memberitahumu dimana kau akan di tempatkan. Kau tetap akan bekerja menjadi seorang Akuntan. Kau bisa bertanya pada sekretarisku yang ada di depan untuk info lebih lanjut." Jelas Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin menyimak dengan serius.

"Baik Sajangnim.. Kalau begitu saya pamit untuk.."

"Masih ada lagi!"

Sungmin langsung terdiam saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya dengan nada yang cukup keras. "Iya? Maaf sajangnim."

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi tidak enak Sungmin padanya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak wanita itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Eum.. Begini. Kurasa ini agak sedikit di luar pekerjaan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku baru menjadi Direktur?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ya. Saya tahu."

"Aku.. Aku berencana untuk merenovasi ruanganku. Menurutmu.. Cat dindingnya akan lebih bagus berwarna apa? Dan.. Apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Saya menyukai warna merah muda. Tapi kalau menurut saran saya.. Sajangnim lebih baik memilih warna sesuai kesukaan sajangnim."

"Aku suka warna biru."

"Biru juga bagus."

"Hmm.. Kurasa benar. Dan.. Untuk sofa ini.. Apa kau merasa sofa ini harus diganti atau tidak? Kau.. Kau apa nyaman duduk di sofa ini?"

"Sofa ini masih nyaman diduduki, Sajangnim. Saya rasa belum perlu diganti."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk paham. Ia melirik Sungmin dan mulai ingin kembali bertanya. "Menurutmu.. Aku bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali gelagapan. Apa lagi ini? Pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi yang dia lemparkan? "Eum.. Tidak. Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menanyakan mengenai penampilanku. Kau tahu sendiri aku baru menjadi Direktur. Apa.. Menurutmu penampilanku sudah sesuai?"

Sejujurnya Sungmin nyaris tersedak tadi saat Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai bagaimana dirinya. Ternyata hanya menanyakan mengenai penampilan. "Untuk penampilan semuanya sudah sesuai. Sajangnim tenang saja."

"Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Membuat Sungmin kembali harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihat ketertidak dugaannya mengenai sikap Sang Direktur.

"Ne. Begitu."

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Hah?"

"Hanya jawab saja. Ini akan kumasukkan sebagai pertanyaan tambahan wawancaramu."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Pertanyaan seperti apa itu? Sungmin memandangi sang Direktur dengan lekat. Apa dirinya tampan? Kalau dilihat secara serius atau mungkin ia baru menyadari. Direkturnya ini sangat tampan. Ya bisa dikategorikan seperti itu.

"Ne. Anda tampan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Baiklah. Kau bisa langsung bekerja hari ini."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa yang juga diikuti Sungmin. "Terima kasih Sajangnim. Saya permisi keluar." Ucap Sungmin kembali membungkuk hormat. Kyuhyun hanya ikut membalas anggukan Sungmin padanya dengan sedikit anggukan kecil. Matanya mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang ditimbulkan wanita itu hingga ia menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan saat pintu itu benar-benar tertutup rapat. Tanpa harus terus menahannya lebih lama. Kyuhyun langsung meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Gotcha! Dia bilang aku tampan? Kurasa ini akan lebih mudah! YES!"

.

.

"Kau yakin ini apartemennya?"

"Ya Tuan. Saya sudah menyelidikinya."

Kyuhyun menatap gedung apartemen yang ada di depannya dari dalam mobil. Hari ini tepat hari Minggu. Sudah 3 harian ini ia menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari tahu dimana Lee Sungmin tinggal. Dan hari ini ia datang bersama seseorang yang dia perintahkan. Ia tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Kyuhyun sudah membawa beberapa barang-barangnya ikut serta. Dan tadi juga ia sudah menyuruh sebuah mobil besar untuk membawa barang-barangnya yang lain dari apartemen lamanya. Anggaplah Kyuhyun adalah orang nekat. Tapi untuk mendekati seorang wanita.. Tentunya harus memiliki kenekatan. "Oke.. Apartemenku tepat di depan apartemennya kan? Untuk hal ini tidak boleh salah."

"Tentu Tuan. Kami sudah mengaturnya." Jawab anak buahnya tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama. Mobil yang mengantar barang-barangnyapun akhirnya tiba. Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Kau atur semuanya hingga ke dalam. Aku akan masuk duluan." Tukas Kyuhyun memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dengan tenang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka setelah pulang dari luar negeri dan memijakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya ini. Ternyata kegiatannya akan menjadi seperti ini, yaitu mendekati seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tak tahu ada apa padanya. Tapi saat melihat wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan mulai gila karena wanita itu. Setibanya di lantai yang ia ketahui merupakan lantai dimana apartemennya berada. Kyuhyun mengamati satu persatu nomor pintu yang ada disana.

" 105 .. 106 .. Oh.. 108 !" Kyuhyun langsung berseru kelewat senang saat menemukan ruangan apartemennya. Ia menoleh pada pintu apartemen yang berada di depannya. Apartemen nomor 107 .

.

.

"Selamat bersantai Tuan. Kami pergi dulu!"

**BLAM **

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu apartemennya saat semua pegawai yang bertugas untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya dan merapikannya di ruang apartemennya itu sudah pulang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi apartemen itu. "Bagus sekali Cho. Kau pindah dari apartemen mewahmu ke apartemen yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana ini." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dan.. Apa Lee Sungmin ada di dalam apartemennya? Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar. Setibanya di depan apartemen Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa berjalan mondar mandir disana. Kyuhyun bingung.. Dia ingin bertemu Sungmin. Tapi alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan?

**CKLEK **

Kyuhyun kaget bukan main saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Ia langsung berdiri dengan posisi yang benar. Sementara itu Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang disana. "Sa.. Sajangnim?"

Sungmin tergagap dan membesarkan matanya saat melihat sang Direktur tiba-tiba berada disini. "Oh.. Sungmin-ssi?! Aku benar kan.. Kau Sungmin-ssi? Pegawai baru itu? Huaaaaaa.. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap. "Saya.. Saya tinggal disini."

"Jeongmal? Wah.. Aku juga baru pindah ke apartemen ini hari ini. Tidak menyangka kalau akan bertetangga dengan Sungmin-ssi. Ckckckck.. Dunia benar-benar sempit ternyata."

Sungmin memegang kepalanya tak mengerti. Direkturnya baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini? Kenapa harus apartemen ini? Bukankah dia adalah orang kaya. Dan apartemen ini begitu sederhana. "Anda yakin ingin tinggal disini? Ini.. Terlalu sederhana untuk orang seperti anda." Tukas Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Ah tidak. Kupikir ini cukup bagus. Aku tidak butuh apartemen yang mewah hehe. Bukankah Sungmin-ssi juga tinggal disini? Kurasa apartemen ini bagus." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Kalau dia punya uang lebih banyak mungkin ia akan segera pindah ke apartemen mewah dari pada tinggal disini. "Oh begitu. Anda ternyata orang yang begitu bersahaja Sajangnim." Puji Sungmin hanya sebagai basa-basi seorang karyawan dengan atasannya. Tapi sepertinya pujian itu benar-benar berkesan bagi Cho Kyuhyun. "Hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mulai sadar kalau Sungmin sudah berpakaian dengan rapi.

"Saya ada keperluan sebentar di luar." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham mendengarnya. "Ah begitu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Saya pamit pergi dulu Sajangnim. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Pamit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung melempar senyuman tertampannya pada Sungmin. Ia mengamati tubuh itu hingga menghilang dari belokan disana. Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan mengayunkannya penuh rasa bangga. Sepertinya setelah bertemu dan mengobrol sedikit dengan Sungmin. Ia jadi tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. "Masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Ya.. Itu selanjutnya."

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada suara pintu terbuka?"

Kyuhyun nampak menempelkan telinganya pada pintu apartemennya dari dalam. Ia sudah bangun pagi sekali tadi. Dan kini sudah berpakaian rapi. Tapi karena ada sesuatu hal jadinya dia malah 'asik' menempelkan telinganya seperti ini pada pintu. Ya Kyuhyun sedang mencuri-curi dengar keadaan luar apartemennya. Dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk memastikan kalau Sungmin akan keluar apartemen atau belum. Dia bermaksud untuk membuat suatu 'kebetulan' lagi. Sehingga saat Sungmin keluar apartemen maka Kyuhyun akan segera juga membuka pintu dan.. Yahhh proses pendekatan akan segera berjalan.

**CKLEK **

"Eoh?!" Kyuhyun berseru dari dalam saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang tengah terbuka. Dengan cepat ia meraih knop pintu apartemen miliknya dan ikut juga keluar. Setelah berhasil keluar dari apartemen. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin sedang mencoba mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Oh! Sungmin-ssi juga baru mau pergi rupanya?" Celetuk Kyuhyun memulai aksinya. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dengan aktivitas mengunci apartemenpun nampak kembali terkejut saat bertemu lagi dengan sang Direktur.

"Oh! Selamat Pagi Sajangnim." Ucap Sungmin segera berujar salam. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil seperti biasa untuk membalas salam hormat dari Sungmin.

"Kau juga baru mau pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ya Sajangnim."

"Aku juga baru ingin pergi. Kalau kau mau ikut aku saja. Kita pergi bersama. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin nampak terkejut mendengar ajakan sang Direktur. "Tidak perlu Sajangnim. Saya bisa pergi dengan Bus saja." Ucap Sungmin dengan segan. Bagaimana mungkin dia ikut Direkturnya itu ke kantor? Bisa gempar nanti.

"Ikut aku saja. Lagipula tujuan kita sama-sama ke kantor." Ujar Kyuhyun terus mencoba mengajak. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh pertimbangan. Sejujurnya saja dia benar-benar merasa segan untuk ikut pergi dengan Direktur. Tapi bagaimana ia menolak ajakan Direkturnya? "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Sungmin menyerah. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Ayo jalan."

Kyuhyun berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Sungmin dari belakang. Sesampainya di lapangan parkir apartemen dan mereka baru saja tiba di mobil. Sungmin langsung terkesiap saat Kyuhyun dengan sopannya membukakan pintu untuknya. "Silahkan masuk."

Sungmin tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih Sajangnim." Setelah mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyunpun dengan segera melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan. Kyuhyun berulang kali mencuri-curi lihat kearah Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memulai suatu percakapan tapi dia bingung mau memulainya darimana. Alhasil perjalanan menuju kantor itupun berakhir tanpa percakapan antarkeduanya. Kyuhyun terpaksa menurunkan Sungmin di luar halaman gedung karena gadis itu memintanya untuk menurunkannya sampai disini saja dengan alasan tidak ingin lebih merepotkan Kyuhyun dan tidak enak kalau dilihat karyawan lainnya. Dan Kyuhyunpun juga terpaksa mengikuti permintaan Sungmin. Setelah menurunkan Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju halaman kantor. Seperti biasa ia cukup memberhentikan mobil disana dan selanjutnya para pegawai yang mengurus mobilnya untuk diparkir. Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ia sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang berharap Sungmin sudah tiba tapi nyatanya belum. Kyuhyunpun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor dan berjalan dengan langkah santai. Setibanya di lantai tempat ruangannya berada setelah turun dari lift. Ia kembali disambut oleh asisten pribadinya disana, Tuan Kim. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak sendirian. "Selamat Pagi Cho Sajangnim." Hormat kedua pria di depannya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap mereka berdua penuh pertanyaan. "Cho Sajangnim.. Ini Kim Yesung. Ia yang mengepalai project pembangunan cabang di daerah HongDae."

Pemuda yang disebut bernama Kim Yesung itupun segera menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kabar Sajangnim."

"Kabarku baik. Jadi yang mengepalai project disana adalah anda?"

"Ne Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Tuan Kim dan mengangguk singkat kemudian Tuan Kim pun pergi pamit dari sana. Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh Asistennya itu untuk memanggil seseorang yang bertanggung jawab pada pembangunan Cabang perusahaannya. Karena dia perlu menanyakan proses pembangunan secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan. "Kudengar dari Ayahku. Kau adalah karyawan favoritnya. Jadi aku perlu tahu mengapa dia sangat menyukai kinerjamu di perusahaan dan kebetulan juga aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai Cabang di HongDae padamu."

**TING! **

Kyuhyun mendengar suara lift. Namun ia sama sekali tak merisaukan siapa yang akan keluar dari lift itu. "Jadi.. Ayo ikut aku ke ruangan segera." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Tapi ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat ekspresi pria bernama Yesung di depannya itu. Orang ini tidak mendengarkannya ya? "Yesung-ssi?" Panggil Kyuhyun memastikan.

**PRAK! **

Sebuah bunyi benda jatuh mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia menoleh dan ikut terkejut mendapati Sungmin berdiri disana dengan wajah tak kalah shock. Tumpukan dokumen yang mungkin ia bawa juga sudah jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun mengamati gadis itu lekat. Ia menatap mata Sungmin penuh serius. Mata itu sedang bukan menatap kearahnya tapi.. menatap seseorang di sampingnya, Yesung. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung. Pemuda itu juga nyaris menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sungmin. Tapi yang sedikit membedakan adalah pemuda itu bisa dengan begitu baik menyembunyikan ekspresinya agar sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa Sungmin dan Yesung saling berpandangan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Cont-

FF baru lagi hehe. Liat respon para pembaca dulu. Kalau banyak yg suka mungkin akan dilanjut. Terima kasih untuk yang udh baca. Kalau berkenan silahkan berikan komen kalian ~~^^


End file.
